the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Babette
Babette is a Breton vampire with a youthful appearance, who works as an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. Despite her appearance, Babette is the oldest member of the Dark Brotherhood's Falkreath sanctuary. Babette is the master-level trainer in Alchemy, and can sell you many potions, ingredients, and recipes. Like the other Brotherhood members, she offers her opinions on your contracts. Once you have been introduced to the Brotherhood during Sanctuary, you can ask the members about themselves, and each other. Festus Krex tells you to... "Talk to Babette about potions. She's the creepy little girl - can't miss her." She is also one of the few NPCs that sells daedra hearts as a regular product, and often will have one or two in her inventory. When asked for Alchemy training she will say: "It's as rewarding as it is dangerous. Let's see what I can show you." She spends all of her time wandering around the Sanctuary, preferably near her alchemy lab, occasionally eating, sleeping or relaxing on a chair. After the quest Death Incarnate, she will move to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. She wears child's clothes and shoes. She is loyal to all of her fellow assassins in the Brotherhood: Arnbjorn, Astrid, Cicero, Festus Krex, Gabriella, Nazir, and Veezara. If you approach or come near her, but do not initiate dialogue, she will comment: "I could brew some potions for you. Or train you in Alchemy.", "You looking to buy some potions? Or maybe I could help train you to make your own?", "Brother/Sister." or "What do you hope to find? Sweets and my dolly? Or maybe some of my spare Nightshade?" (if she catches you sneaking near her). As with all Dark Brotherhood members, she will also partake in the radiant conversation system found here. Her three unique responses once again show how she uses her appearance to her advantage: "In truth? It was so easy, I feel a bit guilty. Once again, the sweet, innocent child earned more trust than was wise.", "You give me too much credit. For how could I fail? I am, after all, just a little girl. What threat could I possibly pose? He he he he he." and "I am the perfect weapon. My innocent, childish form grants me nearly unrestricted access. Poison or a good bite usually takes care of the rest." When you exit conversation with her, she will bid you farewell with one of the following: "Have fun!", "Can't wait to hear all about the next person you murder.", "Have a good contract.", "Until next time, brother/sister.", "Kill well. And often." While she looks like a ten year old girl, Babette is in fact a three hundred year old vampire. She was bitten as a child and, as a result, retained her childlike appearance. She uses this to her advantage in her contracts; her targets do not perceive her as a threat, and she often plays the part of a scared, lost little girl to gain their trust. One such example is when she remarks that "I'm just a little girl! The Dark Brotherhood killed my mama and papa, and then they took me captive! Please, please help me! Rather convincing, don't you think? In truth, I'm no more a little girl than you are. I was once, of course. Three hundred years ago. Vampirism tends to keep one remarkably... fresh." She will comment on her youthful appearance by saying "Don't let my appearance throw you off. I'm older than you. A lot older. Getting bitten by a vampire when you're ten will do that to a girl. It's been quite a boon, looking like a child. No one ever suspects a thing. My targets make the mistake of not perceiving me as a threat. Last mistake they ever make." Babette is indifferent about the arrival of Cicero and the Night Mother, saying: "Two hundred years ago, I would have lain down my life for the Unholy Matron. But that is an age long since passed. Astrid is my matron now." Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Membros da Irmandade Sombria Categoria:Skyrim: Vendedores Categoria:Skyrim: Treinadores Categoria:Skyrim: Crianças Categoria:Skyrim: Bretões Categoria:Bretões Categoria:Skyrim: Vampiros